tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Shannon
After witnessing Kaitlin stop a crime, Shannon wishes to become a superhero just like her. Episode Summary It's a peaceful night, and Cassidy and Olivia just finished watching Cars 3. They thought it was a pretty good movie. Olivia just can't believe they have to walk home from the movie theater. That's when trouble strikes. Albert comes out of nowhere and demands that the girls give him everything they have on their person. Cassidy has never seen this person before, but he's pretty intimidating. Albert notices their phones and money and takes it, running away evilly. That's when he spots Super Kaitlin in a corner. Super Kaitlin takes care of Albert and sends him off to jail. Shannon got out of a movie herself and noticed Kaitlin's act. Cassidy and Olivia thank Kaitlin. Shannon approaches Kaitlin and wants to be a superhero just like her. Kaitlin thought Shannon retained her skills from the battle in Chicago but Shannon says she forgot it all. Kaitlin says she'd be willing to teach Shannon her superhero ways. Kaitlin cues up montage music and the learning montage begins. Shannon thinks the montage was helpful and she's ready to be a superhero. She can't, however, think of a good superhero name. She just sticks with Super Hero Shannon for now. That's when Super Kaitlin gets a call. Super Kaitlin is informed that Armageddon has been spotted in the middle of town. Sources aren't sure what he's up to, but it looks like he has a machine that could destroy everything. They need Kaitlin's help. Kaitlin thinks it's time to put Shannon to the test. Shannon is ready, and the two head into town to confront Armageddon. In town, there's a crowd of people wondering what Armageddon is up to. Kaitlin and Shannon fly in and tell Armageddon to cut the crap. That's when Armageddon reveals his Destructor Ray. It's big and menacing, and everyone begins to panic. Armageddon's intentions are to destroy the town. Kaitlin doesn't think so. Armageddon attempts to fire up the ray, but after many failed attempts, it just makes everything begin to shake. Kaitlin wonders what's happening, and Armageddon himself isn't sure. Suddenly, a giant fire dragon pops up from the ground. Kaitlin, Shannon, and Armageddon freak out. That's when Kaitlin and Shannon begin attacking. Armageddon tries using the ray to destroy the dragon. Nothing is working. That's when Shannon spots a giant hose. She uses it to spray the dragon. Everybody cheers that the dragon's fire is put out, but then everything starts shaking again. The dragon then bursts into confetti. Everyone is proud of Shannon's efforts. Kaitlin congratulates her on her first successful superhero mission. Shannon couldn't have done it without Kaitlin. The two declare a celebration at Krispy Kreme for doughnuts. Everyone cheers. Production Information * CGI is used on the fire dragon * Thirty-second time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Much of the score from VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''is heard throughout the episode: ** The introduction during the Cassidy and Olivia scene ** Mayor Blueberry warning about the weed during the warning about Armageddon ** The first town square scene when Kaitlin and Shannon arrive in town ** Right before the Mother Weed shows up when Armageddon tries to work the ray ** The bloom and nice words when Shannon stops the dragon/congratulations to Shannon * Cassidy and Olivia see ''Cars 3 * Shannon comes out from seeing Baywatch * Kaitlin thinks Shannon would've remembered her superhero techniques from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * The Destructor Ray bears some resemblance to the Beast Glider from Mario Kart 7 Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles